rezerofandomcom_ru-20200216-history
STRAIGHT BET
STRAIGHT BET — песня, звучащая в конце 7 эпизода вместо эндинга. Исполнена MYTH & ROID. Треклист сингла # STYX HELIX # STRAIGHT BET # STYX HELIX (Instrumental) # STRAIGHT BET (Instrumental) Текст песни Кандзи= «For my love, I’ll bet» 命こそを銃弾に 賭ける　STRAIGHT BET «Now have a seat» 彼は言った　蔑む視線で 違法なオッズ 破滅には嘲笑を ラストコールが煽る This 1 chipの勝負を «For my love, I’ll bet» 願望ありきの打算じゃ 勝ちは有り得ない «Now take this. My life» 命こそを弾丸に さあルーレット廻れ 私を嗤うがいい «No more bets» 遊ぶボールは誰かの様 運命なんて 偶然の虚飾 喰い合いを急ぐ 死んだ眼の獣よ «Never be afraid» 感情何度込めても 勝率(パーセント)は上がらない «Believe in my choice» 純粋で美麗な勝負を さあルーレット止まれ 非情に選ぶがいい 判定(ジャッジ)はただ敢え無く 敗者は消え　勝者には　Ah 次が待っている そしてルーレット廻る 勝利さえ許さず «For my love, I’ll bet» 一度捨てた命に 足掻いてはいけない «Now take this. My life» 潔く美しく さあルーレット廻れ 私を嗤うがいい 佇む一枚のチップ 譲ることなく一つを守る 歪に狂う歯車の　その中心で «I’ll bet…» |-|Ромадзи= «For my love, I’ll bet» inochi koso wo juudan ni kakeru STRAIGHT BET «Now have a seat» kare wa itta sagesumu shisen de ihou na ozzu hametsu ni wa choushou wo Rasuto kooru ga aoru This 1 chip no shoubu wo «For my love, I’ll bet» ganbou ariki no dasan ja kachi wa arienai «Now take this. My life» inochi koso wo dangan ni saa ruuretto maware watashi wo warau ga ii «No more bets» asobu booru wa dareka no you unmei nante guuzen no kyoshoku Kuiai wo isogu shinda me no kedamono yo «Never be afraid» kanjou nando kometemo paasento wa agaranai «Believe in my choice» junsui de birei na shoubu wo saa ruuretto tomare hijou ni erabu ga ii Jajji wa tada aenaku haisha wa kie shousha ni wa Ah tsugi ga matteiru soshite ruuretto mawaru shouri sae yurusazu «For my love, I’ll bet» ichido suteta inochi ni agaite wa ikenai «Now take this. My life» isagiyoku utsukushiku saa ruuretto maware watashi wo warau ga ii Tatazumu ichimai no chippu yuzuru koto naku hitotsu wo mamoru ibitsu ni kuruu haguruma no sono chuushin de «I’ll bet…» |-|Английский перевод= For my love, I'll bet!" Entrusting my life to a bullet, In a STRAIGHT BET! "Now, have a seat," He said, with a scornful gaze. The odds are illegal, Sneering at even destruction. The last call presses me on, In this one chip contest. "For my love, I'll bet!" Scheming based solely on desire, Renders winning impossible; "Now take this: My life." Entrusting my life to a bullet, C'mon and spin the roulette! You can laugh all you want. "No more bets." The ball with which we play reminds me of someone... Though fate is nothing, But an ostentation of chance. Speeding up the process of eating each other alive, We're like beasts with deadened eyes. "Never be afraid!" No matter how many times you load your emotions; The percentage chance won't ever go up. "Believe in my choice!" In this pure and beautiful contest, C'mon and stop the roulette - Make a heartless decision! The judgement is simply tragic: The losers vanish... and the winners, ah... ... they're waiting for the next round. Then the roulette spins, Not even allowing victory! "For my love, I'll bet!" Once a life has been thrown away, One mustn't struggle too fiercely. "Now take this: My life." So gallantly... so beautifully - C'mon and spin the roulette! You can laugh all you want. As that one chip comes to a standstill, I'll devote myself to defend it without fail. At the center of those madly twisting gears, "I'll bet... Видео thumb|center|350px Навигация Категория:Музыка